Return of the Psychos!
by The Stroke.Metro Roxas
Summary: Alright folks. Bear with me while I alternate space and time itself, as I rejet these chapters, sup them up, and add...THE FINAL CHAPTER! CHAPTER FIVE! Oh Em Gee. Fear for yourselves and those around you. Check profile for the horrible news.
1. Return of the Psychos!

-1** Chapata 1! Return of the Psychos! Mewahahahahaaaah! **

It was a nice, quiet peaceful day at sea for both our favorite Straw Hat Pirates and the PSYCHOS. The waves were brushing steadily against any ship at sea, there was a cloud every now and then right when you needed it, and an occasional gust of wind to cool things down. Well, it was quiet for the time being anyway… . 

"NAAAMI! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO BE AT THE NEXT ISLAND? I'M HUUUNGRY!" Luffy's voice rang out on the Merry Go.

Nami poked her head out from her tangerine trees, a scowl on her face. "Luffy-san, do you ever count how many times you say that each and every day?" she asked.

Luffy stopped for a second, a look on his face as if he were really thinking. "No not really. Just tell me when we'll be at the next island pleeeaaase!" he pleaded.

Nami sighed. "In about 3 hours Luffy-san…" she said, turning back to her tangerines. _'Sometimes I really wonder why I joined this crew of idiots; Zoro-san's always asleep, Luffy-san's always hungry, Usopp-san's always blowing stuff up with his chemistry set, Sanji-san's always hovering around me… speaking of which, where is he?' _Nami thought, her last question answered by the whistling tune of Sanji.

Luffy frowned, turning back to daydreaming on the ram's head bow, daydreaming most likely about meat.

Usopp sat on the upper deck, trying to create a new substance for making his throwing stars more deadly; here's his plan, see, he's going to try to create an incredibly deadly poison to taint the sharp edges of the shuriken so that when they make contact to an enemy, the poison is released into their bloodstream and thereby stunning or slowly and/or quickly killing them varying on the different amount of poison on the shuriken. Devious, ne? I sure thought so. Well, now that we all know that Usopp is a mad genius, let's go and see what Zoro-san is doing shall we? Let's.

Uh… well, it seems that… Zoro-san is sleeping again… very uh… interesting… where's Choppa-san?

Chopper was in the infirmary, studying some new herbs he had brought along with him from the last island the Straw Hats docked at. They apparently had some kind of special reaction to when they touched an ill human's skin, but I am NOT going into that! Maybe later…

The oh-so-adorable Sanji was, of course, in the kitchen preparing lunch for the crew. He was whistling a merry tune, probably some sea shanty that he heard as a kid… I wonder what it is… hmm…

And last but not least, Robin was up in the crow's nest reading the latest book on the Ancient Archeologist Goroll Mijalmah who had recently discovered the fossil of a giant duck…

Well then, that's very nice. But, now for the crème de la crème! No, not really, it's just the uh - you'll see…

_Half a mile away from the Merry go…_

A ship the same exact size of the Merry Go sails calmly in search of the Straw Hats. The bow of the ship was a green sea-dragon's head and there were gold and dark red stripes on the ship on a background of black, the masts were black, and the deck and upper deck were a dark tan color including the rest of the woodwork and cabins. Their sails carry about eight different Jolly Rogers, seven of them having a microphone going vertically through them. EIGHT! Can anyone guess who these SEVEN people are? I'll give you three hints…ONE, they're the 'break-offs' from the Straw Hats, TWO, they are musicians, and THREE come from an Island called Tech Island. Not enough clues? Too bad. Oh, and the SEVENTH Jolly Roger is a grinning skull and cross bones with a Straw Hat on it…and on this ship, it's what they call 'Jolly Roger Day', where they wear their personalized Jolly Roger shirts.

One of the psychos, 17 year old, was in the galley making lunch for the rest of her friends; she had long, knee length navy blue hair (which had grown from being down to the middle of her back), brown eyes with a light hazel ring around the pupil, had a white T-shirt on with her Jolly Roger on it (the light blue grinning skull with cat ears and for the cross bones: two swords), a pair of dark blue shorts, a mini Claymore sword pendant (if you read my other story (I get stuck in One Piece! YING, then you know what it looks like), red bead bracelets around her wrists and ankles, black sandals, and finally a pair of black cat ears with white stripes on her head and a black cat tail with a white tip. Guess who she is! RIGHT! It's Ejay, who likes to be called E. (In 'I.G.S.I.O.P!Y, Ejay also liked to be called 'Mei'.) But, something was different about her. What, you might be asking? She has fangs now! Yeah, I know, big whoop, I just had to add the fangs or my sister would kill meh!

Another girl of, also, about 17 was up in the crow's nest half-asleep. She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back was tied up in a ponytail, dark-brown-almost-black eyes and brown skin. (basically, a black girl, DREAMS-CHAN, THAT'S YOU, KAY? KAY. I still have to use the name Kira, since you didn't GIVE me one…:P lol jk) She was wearing a red and gold (shiny material so it BLINDES her friends! XD) T-shirt with a black grinning Jolly Roger on it, a light sienna skirt with white ropey-thingies hanging of the edges, a black pearl necklace, a pair of silver earrings, light blue sandals (like Nami's), and her weapon? Two guns at her side, both new highly modeled long-range guns, with bullets that explode on impact, increasing the damage in ANY opponent! Guess who DIS is! CORRECT! Kira! WOO!

A third lunatic was on deck playing with a Golden Retriever. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, was wearing a black T-shirt with a evil looking blue grinning skull on it; the cross bones were replaced by two streams of black smokish-stuff. She had on a long black skirt with blue flames at the bottom, black earrings with a dark bluish-black flames COMING from the tips of the earrings, and blue sandals with white bottoms, the only white on her, except in her eyes of course. She had no weapons except for her AWESOME Dark Arts Powers!

Another one was at the front of the ship on the dragon head bow, staring out at sea. She had long blonde hair, green-blue eyes, and was wearing a gold shirt with a white laughing Jolly Roger with a gun as one of the cross bones and a sword as the other; she was also wearing a pair of blue jean shorts, almost like Luffy's, but without the fuzzy stuff. She had on a pair of black tennishoes a small slit on the toe of both, for a smallish-sized but sharp knife that, whenever enough pressure is put on the heel of the shoe (really just kicking the ground with your heel), it came out and - well, you know. I'll give you 5 seconds to figure out who this is. 54321! Time's up! It's…NUIT! WOOT! Our favorite little demon! Heh, just kidding. New thing about her, she at the KaneKane Fruit (Metal), so now, as you'll soon find out, she can possess any metal object she wishes!

A fifth shinteki human (whom I call tulip-nee-chan!) was laying (literally, liked sprawled out) on deck, staring up at a cloud shaped like a tulip. She had shoulder length pinkish purple hair, but was not wearing a Jolly Roger shirt. Why, you ask? Cause, she said 'I don't like One Piece, I mean, it's an okay show, but I like Prêtear WAY better!' I heard her say it. So, she was wearing a pink shirt with a picture of the ENTIRE Prêtear gang on it. She also had on a purple pair of shorts, sort of like the ones that Nami has, but purple. She also had on three black bracelets on her left wrist, cuz she's WEIRD. Lastly, she had on pink and black shoes. But, who cares. What's REALLY important, is her name! And that is Kaori! K-ow-ree! Aka Tulip-nee-chan! But, as with Iyanna and Ejay, something is different. She has tiger ears and a tiger tail! - her idea. (I asked her over the phone, she said she wanted the 'ToraTora Fruit', aka, Tiger Fruit)

Uh…I guess, while a bird flew by, Nuit started chasing around Tasha for taking her uh…pencil? Oh my - COME ON! IT'S A **PENCIL**! - sigh - Anyway, the last maniac was poking a boy in the head repeatedly while the boy had an annoyed expression on his face. The last maniac had long dark hair that went down to her waist, which was tied in a low ponytail and ; she also had on a pair of dark red jean shorts, same length as Luffy's WITH fuzz. She wore two INCH long gold bracelets on bother her upper arms and ankles, and lastly she had a pair of brown wolf ears with red stripes (red goes better with brown, so says my sister) on her head, along with a brown wolf tail with a red tip. But this time, as with Ejay, she had fangs, unlike before. WHO IS THIS GIRL? IYANNA! WOOT! YOU GET CHOCLOTE!

Okay, one more hint, they're ALL girls except for their other friend…who happens to be a boy. Big whoop. I suppose I should tell about the boy…- tired sigh - Okay, he has black hair (which, one time at school, he put in a MOHAWK, where after, I smacked him in the head and yelled at him: 'WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU MONKEY?' also, the hairstyle: like Dark's, from DNAngel) violet eyes, and tan skin. He had on a regular Straw Hat Jolly Roger, since he didn't have his own… - cry - oh well, he was wearing dark blue jeans, in HOT weather…stupid…and he had on brown shoes with steel toes (his idea…stupid), and, lastly, he had a black whip thingy, but it had poisonous spikes on it. The boy's name is…NITRAL! Pronounced Nih-trall. And, omg, I have a surprise that you'll never guess! Maybe you will, but me no care…

Ejay heard the commotion above deck and came walking out of the galley and straight in the path of the two crazy people, about to be trampled to death, but she reeled back into the galley and fell onto the floor before they killed her. She got up and grabbed them as they ran back past the galley door, ears back.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" she yelled at them, bearing her fangs.

Nuit spoke first. "TASHA-CHAN STOLE MY PENCIL!" she yelled, pointing at Tasha.

Ejay looked annoyed. Then, Tasha, yelled back at Nuit:

"I NEEDED IT TO DRAW THE PICTURE OF ZOLO(ZORO)-KUN I'M GOING TO PUT ON DEVIANT! AND MY PENCIL BROKE NUIT-CHAN!" Tasha yelled at Nuit. (I put 'Zoro' in parenthesis for anyone who calls him Zoro, but I call him Zolo, TASHA-CHAN DON'T KILL MEEE!-hides-)

"ME TOO--" Nuit started but Ejay stopped her.

"So, let me get this straight - Nuit-chan, you were chasing Tasha-chan for taking your…pencil?" Ejay said, an eyebrow raised.

Nuit and Tasha nodded. Nitral started laughing his head off. Nuit, Tasha, and Ejay glared at him murderously when he didn't stop laughing. Then, Nuit pounced on him, eventually starting a dust ball fight where Nuit was, of course, winning cause Nitral was WIMP. No, he was just being…stupid…

Tasha, Iyanna, 'Kira', stood by and cheered while Ejay shook her head and went back into the galley. "What weirdos…" she muttered. "But, they're OUR weirdos, eh Sierra Bo?" she smiled at a picture of a 3yr old Strawberry Roan Appaloosa Mustang mare cross hanging on the wall of the galley. It had the name 'Sierra Bo - a DAMN good horse' on the top of the frame.

"Hmm…where was - HEY! WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD I PUT OUT?" Ejay yelled so loud, her voice shook their ship.

_Back on the Merry Go…_

"**WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD I PUT OUT?" **Ejay's voice rang out over the ocean and to the Merry Go.

The Straw Hat crew stopped what they were doing and looked out in the direction of the scream.

"What was that?" Sanji asked, stepping out on deck.

"Sounded like a really mad girl." Usopp suggested, putting his goggles on and adjusting them to see if he could find out where the yell came from.

"Does that voice sound familiar to you guys at all?" Nami asked the rest of the crew.

"Kind of…" Zolo (Zoro) and Luffy said together.

"**DAMN IT IYANNA-CHAN CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOU'RE APPETITE?" **another yell erupted.

"**I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS ALL THE FOOD WE HAD LEFT TILL THE NEXT ISLAND EJAY-CHAN! FORGIVENESS IS THE KEY TO HAPPINESS!" **another voice yelled in a terrified tone.

"Uh…did that other voice just say "Ejay-chan'?" Chopper asked, coming out of the infirmary.

Nami went inside her cabin and came back with a telescope, raising it in the direction Usopp was looking in.

"Oh my Gosh…IT'S THEM!" Nami yelled with a smile.

"'Them'? Who 'them'?'" Robin asked.

"A bunch of psychotic girls that are big fans of us!" Sanji smiled, going heart-eyed and doing a squiggle dance. (Hehe…squiggle is a funnee wurd…)

"Fans? What are you talking about Cook-san?" Robin asked, a puzzled look on her face as she put her book down.

Nami turned to Robin and quickly explained about how, a couple of months or years ago (yeah), Ejay and her friends were 'thrown' into the OP universe, but they were KIA (killed in action) and dematerialized into the air and returned to their world.

"Yeah, and all their stuff went with them, but Ejay-chan's laptop stayed here for some reason," Usopp said. "And there was a note on it that told us to go to and read some of the One Piece stories there."

Zolo nodded with a freaked out look on his face as he recounted the various Shounen Ai stories. "And we also found out about some 'No Self-insertions thing…" he said.

Robin looked a bit freaked out for a second, but then regained her composure and began reading her book again.

"Well, it may be them, but I'm not sure." Usopp said suddenly, taking off his goggles.

"What? That was DEFINANTLY Ejay-san's beautiful voice we heard!" Sanji yelled at Usopp. He climbed up in the crow's nest and took a pair of binoculars from the base, raising them to his eyes, and sighting a ship - one with a dragon head bow. "HEY! A SHIP! AND IT'S GOT A BUNCH OF GIRLS ON IT!" he yelled with a grin on his face when he saw a girl with cat ears and cat tail with navy blue hair who was tackling another girl to the ground, who then, both got up and attacked a red headed boy.

"Good God, they're vicious!" Zolo said as he saw the two girls attack the boy as well.

Everyone was quiet for a second before Luffy broke the silence by asking, "Well, who wants to go and get 'em?" he asked the crew.

"I'll go!" Sanji grinned as he jumped down from the crow's nest.

"I'll go as well I suppose. I'd like to meet this 'fan'…" Robin stated, putting her book down.

"And I'll go to repair any damage done on that boy…" Chopper smiled as he went into the infirmary and came back with his doctor's bag.

"Okay then, hop on!" Luffy grinned as Robin, Sanji, and Chopper all grabbed onto Luffy as he held onto the ship's rail, pulled back, and yelled, "GOMU GOMU NO SLINGSHOT!" and the four blasted off towards the dragon ship.

_Back on the dragon ship…_

Ejay and Iyanna were still clawing Nitral to death when Nuit and Kaori started yelling and pointing at something flying towards them.

"Huh? Uhm…exactly, what is that?" Ejay asked, staring at a screaming mass of…screams as her ears swiveled to see if she could recognize any of the screams.

"Looks like…a screaming, high-speed meteor hurtling straight towards us…" Nuit said calmly, getting up from nearly killing Nitral by thwacking him repeatedly in the head with a metal pole that just so happened to be under control from Nuit's Cursed Fruit Power to control and/or manipulate metal: The KaneKane Fruit.

"Hmm…INTEResting…" Kaori said. "Hey wait, does that furry thingy look familiar to you at all?" she asked, pointing at a brown fuzz ball attached to the scream-ball.

Nuit stared hard at the fuzz ball for a second. "NOOTTT really…" she said, that is, until the screaming ball crashed into them, sending scream-ball, Nuit, and Ejay crashing into a cabin wall.

When a suspicious dust cloud had faded (I luv dem dust clouds! XD), it revealed Sanji, Robin, Chopper, Ejay, Luffy, Kaori and Nuit piled up in a heap.

"WHAT GIVES WITH THA CRASHING AND THA --- SANJI-KUN!" Ejay yelled, tackling Sanji.

"EJAY-SAN!" Sanji yelled, heart-eyed with smoke hearts coming from his cigarette and hearts all around him. (Man, is it just me, or does Oda-sama like hearts?) "Wow, your hair got really long since the last time we saw you!" Sanji smiled, helping her up as she still clung to him.

"Uh…Thank you Sanji-kun!" Ejay grinned, her tail still swishing uncontrollably. (Sorry if Ejay's (ahem, my) tail is swishing too much…bad habit…)

"Weirdos…" Kaori muttered, getting up and brushing herself off as Ejay gave her an evil death-glare.

"Hiya Ejay-chan!" Luffy flashed his trademark grin at Ejay.

Ejay stared at him for a few seconds, then…"Luffy-san!" Ejay yelled, trapping Luffy in a headlock as her grin was replaced by a CRAZY grin. "Why do you have to crash into everything! HUH?" she laughed.

"HANDS OFF THE HOTTIE!" Iyanna yelled at Ejay, her wolf ears laid back as she cracked her knuckles.

"QUIET YOU! YOU OWE ME ALL THE FOOD YOU JUST DEVOURED YOU HUMAN GARBAGE DISPOSAL!" Ejay yelled back at her, hitting her in the head.

"AH! COOL! TALKING REINDEER FIXING ME!" Nitral grinned as Chopper bandaged his arm, which had a few cuts and dark bruises on it, as with the rest of his body. "Crazy awesome reindeer, YOU RULE!" he grinned bigger as Chopper did a slight squiggle dance. "Aww…don't flatter me!" he chuckled and continued bandaging Nitral up.

"Uhm…" Robin started.

Ejay turned her head to her, a blank expression on her face, but a slight smile. She was even cooler in REAl life! She couldn't wait to see the power of the HanaHana Fruit for REAL! Then, she turned to Sanji. "Have I been gone long? Cuz, I've had to been gone long if you've already got Robin on the crew…" she asked/said to Sanji.

"Well, after you were KIA," Sanji started, the KIA comment making Ejay's ears droop. "We met up with Robin, fought a ton of bastards, fought some more idiots, plus some freaks, and here we are!" he grinned.

"Sounded FUN! Hey, should we get back to the Merry Go and meet up with the others Sanji-kun?" Ejay asked, already heading into her room.

Sanji lighted a cigarette and walked over to the bow. "I don't know, I mean, we did just -"

"OF COURSE! THE OTHERS ARE PROBABLY INCREDIBLY GOING CRAZY HAVING TO NOT…SEE YOU ALL!" Luffy shouted, grinning yet again.

"GREAT! Just lemme get my swords and we'll be off!" Ejay yelled from her room, her tail swishing excitedly again. "If I could just FIND them! Where'd they go?" she wondered aloud. "Hey, anyone know where my swords are?" she asked, running around the ship.

"Uh - NO! No, we don't know where they went!" Nuit yelled out first. Ejay was around the corner of one of cabins and slowly poked her head out from it, her ears laid sideways. (Kitties look ADORABLY like that! I keep poking them in the head like I do wit my friends and the have this look on their faces like 'Keep doing that, and I'll CLAW yer face off!' So cute! . )

"Really now Nuit-chan? Do you find it ironic?" Ejay asked her crazy amigo, a straight look on her face hiding a grin.

"What's ironic?" Nuit asked.

"The fact that ONE, my swords are missing, TWO you're the only person in this ship that can control Metal, and THREE, my swords are hovering directly above your head…" Ejay smirked as her tail swished slowly like a cat when they're like 'told ya so', pointing above Nuit's head where, sure enough, there were two katanas hovering above her; one of the sword's hilts was white with a golden dragon on it, same with the sheathe. The other was black with a blood red phoenix on it, as with the sheathe.

"Now, can I have my swords back?" Ejay asked.

Nuit reluctantly lowered the swords so that Ejay could take them and holster them back in her sash she had retrieved from her room.

"Okay, NOW, we can go!" Ejay smiled and her tail swishing ONCE again, but faster than usual cuz she knew she would be able to annoy Zolo again as Luffy prepared to rocket them all over to the Merry go. "Uh…Luffy-san? Wouldn't it be easier to just sail the merry Go over here? Our ship has a bit of damage in it when you guys CRASHED into us." she suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." Luffy said calmly and rocketed himself over to the Merry Go, sailing it alongside the psycho ship, where Ejay and Sanji tied ropes to the ships to keep them from drifting apart - wouldn't want that happening, right? Right.

"Okay, now…WHERE IS THE MOSS-HEAD? I WANT TO ANNOY HIM!" Ejay grinned, now on the deck of the Merry Go as she found him started to bug Zolo to death.

"Stop that, you psychotic wench!" Zolo yelled at her.

Ejay froze. "What did you call me…?" she asked, her face dark and her ears laid back.

"I called you…WENCH." Zolo grinned.

Ejay was still frozen for about five minutes, until…

"MOSSSS-HEEEEEEAAAAAADD!" she yelled, chasing Zolo around the ship. "GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN MOSS-HEAD-CHAN! OR ARE YOU SCARED? HEY! DON'T KILL ME!" she yelled as Zolo started to chase her with his swords drawn, everyone else erupting in a fit of laughter as Sanji started chasing Zolo for trying to kill Ejay, also resulting in Tasha and Nuit chasing Sanji for trying to kill Zolo for trying to kill Ejay, all of this ending at sunset.


	2. Saiko overboard, HELP!

-1**Chapter 2! The Triple song Night! WOO! **

A little after Ejay had escaped Zolo's swords, after him being pounded on by Sanji for trying to kill Ejay, AFTER Nuit and Tasha tried to kill Sanji for pounding on Zolo for trying to kill Ejay, where after Ejay tried to kill Tasha and Nuit for trying to kill Sanji for trying to kill Zolo for trying to kill Ejay, everyone including the reunited break-off Straw Hats, were eating a DELICIOUS dinner made by the GREAT and AWESOME Sanji!

"LUFFY DAMN IT! STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY FOOD!" Ejay yelled, ears laid back at Luffy as he pulled his arm back as Ejay almost sliced it off with her knife.

"STOP THAT YOU EVIL HUMAN!" Iyanna yelled, hitting Ejay in the head with her plate.

"Then tell your 'boyfriend' to STOP taking my FOOD!" Ejay yelled back, continuing to eat. "Plus, you guys are great for each other, you're both human garbage disposals…" she mumbled the last part so Iyanna couldn't hear.

Iyanna glared at Ejay as she kept eating, eventually trying to steal some of Nuit's food.

"So, Ejay-chan," Nami suddenly spoke. She had been quiet for a good part of dinner for some reason. "We read about the whole 'no self-insertions' thing on your laptop and well, aren't you going to make this adventure into a story?" she asked, a little surprised that Ejay didn't have a notebook with her, taking everything that's happening down.

"Nope, Nami-chan. Me, Nuit-chan, Kira-chan, Kaori-chan, Iyanna-chan, Tasha-chan, and Nitral-chan got pulled away, so to speak, we discovered something very strange…" Ejay started as she took a big swig of her Vault. (This should turn out odd…or not…HOW THE CRAP SHOULD I KNOW?)

"What?" Nami asked, almost standing up.

"Well, we discovered that we aren't from another dimension," Kira said. "We're really from an island called Tech Island, it's THE most technologically advanced island in the East Blue. And yes, you are all still on a famous manga, it's just not in a different dimension, which where after, we were told didn't exsist…" she said quickly, swallowing a few platefuls of food in one gulp. Like it said before, Iyanna ate ALL the food that the psychos had, so you'd expect that they are going to pretty damn hungry.

Everyone but the psychos stopped and stared at them for a second, like this: OO.

Then, Ejay's eyes widened as she ran out of kitchen and onto the other ship yelling: "HOW COULD I JUST LEAVE HER ON THE SHIP! SHE'LL DRINK ALL THE GROG!"

Everyone but the psychos looked at each other as they walked outside to see what all the commotion was about, cause there was loud banging and yelling on the dragon ship.

"DAMN IT YOU!" Ejay yelled, chasing a golden flash out of the ship, tripping and stumbling over her own feet but righting herself and tackling the flash to the ground. "NYAA HAHA! GOTCHA NOW!" she laughed maniacally as she pulled a grog bottle out of the flash's mouth, which happened to be her Golden Retriever, Ladybug, or, as they call her, 'Buggy.'

"That'll teach you to take my grog…" Ejay smiled as she got up and brushed herself off.

"BUGGY!" Luffy grinned and tackle-hugged the dog.

"How can you remember that grog-theivin' dog after all this time Luffy-san?" Ejay wondered out loud.

"It's weird Ejay-san," Sanji said, lighting a cigarette and walking towards the galley door. "He couldn't stop talking about meat and that dog of yours - THE HELL!" he roared as he saw all of the food enough for an army of soldiers completely gone, and about six psychos sitting there with their stomachs full of all that food.

Usopp almost fainted when he saw it, Nami and Zolo looked really freaked out, Luffy was laughing his ass off, Chopper and Robin were wondering how six 17 year olds could eat ALL of that food, and Sanji, well let's just say he was looking…quite terrifying right now.

"Sanji-kun, calm down. Just stay cool. Don't kill them, that's my job…" Ejay said, calming Sanji down before he was convicted of…11th degree psycho-slaughter…if that's a degree, of course.

"That was ALL the food we had for a week's trip, Ejay-chan! Where do you intend to get more when we're in the middle of the East Blue?" Nami yelled.

"Tech Island isn't that far from here, it's just a few miles away…we'd have to disguise ourselves before we port though…" Ejay trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes as she walked onto the dragon ship to find the map to Tech Island.

"What was with the zoned out look?" Zolo muttered.

Tasha and Nuit suddenly popped up beside him, each with a piece of what was left of the dinner in their mouths.

"Ejay-chan had a bwad expewience with someone on dat iwand a while gback." Nuit said, her mouth full of food as she reached in her pocket to pull a piece of paper out. (Sorry, I couldn't resist that! XD Anywho, translation: Ejay-chan had a bad experience with someone on that island a while back.)

"What happened?" Sanji asked.

"Gwe'll show gnou if you would 'ait Scumbag!" Tasha almost yelled at him. (Another translation: We'll tell you if you would wait Scumbag! Sorry again!)

"Ghere." Nuit said, she and Tasha walking back into the galley as Nuit handed Zolo 7 pieces of rolled up old looking parchments.

Zolo unrolled them and looked at them all for a second, rolling them up again before handing them to Sanji as he walked over the the Merry Go's mast to lay down.

Sanji had a confused look on his face s he unrolled and looked at them. "Bounty posters…?" he muttered as he flipped through all seven of them. All of them were either 55,000,000 Berries or, for Nitral, well he didn't have a bounty. His gaze lifted up to Ejay running around her cabin, looking for the map to Tech Island, not realizing she didn't need it.

"AH! Damn it! I can't find that bloody map! How are we going to get to that damn island without a DAMN MAP?" Ejay roared from inside her now messy room, ears and tail drooping.

"I CAN HELP YOU EJAY-SAN!" Sanji grinned from the doorway, heart eyes a blazin. (Don't ask, I just laugh so damn hard whenever Sanji gets those hilarious heart eyes! lmao)

Ejay sat there, staring at the posters in Sanji's hand, having another weird look in her eyes. She shook her head as she snapped out of her trance, getting up and taking a piece of rolled up paper from a shelf in her room.

"No, it's okay Sanji-kun, I have the map now." Ejay smiled weakly as she walked out of her room and onto the Merry Go with the 'map' in her hand.

Sanji's heart eyes faded and he looked sullenly at Ejay as she walked away, who turned towards Zolo and, taking her sandal off, threw it at him for NO reason.

"MUAHAHA!" Ejay laughed, running off, and hiding behind a cabin wall. She peeked her head around the corner, only to find that Zolo hadn't stirred. "Damn…" she mumbled.

"HEY! Who threw this shoe at me?" Nitral yelled from the crow's nest. He'd apparently not only came out of the galley and climbed up in the crow's nest, but had also got hit by Ejay's sandal.

"Uh…" Ejay started. "Not Ejay-chan!" she said in a squeaky voice.

Nitral glared down at her, those violet eyes almost delving into Ejay as he threw the sandal at her head.

"I'M GOING TO THROW YOU OFF THIS SHIP EVEN IF IT TAKES ME ALL NIGHT!" Nitral yelled, jumping down and chasing Ejay around the ship.

"Hey! You aren't serious about tossing me off the ship are you? I can't swim!" Ejay yelled.

"Oh, I'm serious!" Nitral grinned, running in front of Ejay, lifting her up by her wrist, and throwing her out to sea.

"Oh my Gosh! Ejay-chan! Everyone but Zolo yelled, cause he's still asleep.

Everyone turned and glared at Nitral, then struck him in the head incredibly hard, predictably landing Nitral with nine bumps on his head, not counting Robin and Chopper cause they were too busy watching as Ejay fell closer and closer to the ocean.

_With Ejay, in the air…_

"AH! I'M GONNA KILL NITRAL-CHAN! THAT BAKA KNOWS DAMN WELL I CAN'T SWIM WORTH A DAMN!" Ejay yelled as she fell about half a mile above the water. "HE! SANJI-KUN! GUYS! HELP PLEASE!" she called over to the still visible Merry Go.

_Back with the straw Hats…_

"HEY! EJAY-CHAN IS FALLING FASTER!" Usopp pointed crazily at the falling Ejay. She was closer to the ship than she thought.

"Ah! Ejay-san!" Sanji yelled as Ejay hit the water with a big splash, starting to sink quickly. And faster than you could say…this entire story really really REALLY fast like in a chipmunk voice, Sanji threw off his jacket and his shoes (if that's possible) and dove into the water.

_Back with Ejay again…_

'_Damn that Nitral-chan! I can't swim! I'm so gonna die.' _Ejay thought as the water pressure started taking affect.

(okay, 'My Will' from InuYasha goes here right…now!)

'_Maybe, there's a way I can swim. It's got a very good chance that's it's not going to work, but I have to give it a shot!' _Ejay thought as she attempted to move her arm. No movement. She tried moving her arm again, still not giving any sign of moving anytime soon.

'_DAMN! I'm really gonna die!' _Ejay thought sadly. That word, 'die', rang in her head. _'Really gonna die…gonna die…die…' _

(and now, Ready Steady Go from FMA goes here!)

'_NO! I CAN'T DIE! NOT NOW, NOT NEVER!' _Ejay thought, getting very angry. She gave one final attempt to move her arm. Hey, what was that? Something moved to her left. Ejay looked over to her left. Oh God no. That is one big fish.

Ejay screamed mentally as she went to draw her swords that were still on her sash from when she got them from the Psycho ship.

'_If there was ever a bad time to get eaten by an oversized sushi platter, it's now!' _Ejay thought as the fish got closer. Hey, now what is that thing? Another fish?

She looked up, something swimming in her direction.

"What the…" she mouthed. "Sanji?"

That's right! Sanji-kun! WOOT! Sanji was swimming really fast towards her, seeing as the currents around Tech Island were really hard to pass through.

'_Man, these currents are getting stronger to swim against, better hurry.' _Sanji thought as he came closer to Ejay.

Sanji was about 2 feet away from Ejay, which was good, 'cause Ejay was starting to lose consciousness…which is exactly what had happened right when Sanji hooked an arm around her waist and started to pull her up towards the water's surface.

_On the Merry Go again…_

"They've been down for too long now, and these currents aren't going to help." Zolo said when nobody saw any rising air bubbles.

"Please, they'll be fine!" Kaori smiled. _'I hope…'_

"Fine? They've been down there for 5 minutes now! No thanks to a certain idiot…" Nuit trailed off, glaring daggers at Nitral who had suddenly become very interested in the sky and whistling.

"Yeah, they have been down there for a long time, I'm starting to get more worried than usual." Nami said.

"Like Kaori-chan said, Nami-chan, they'll be fine!" Tasha reassured her worried friend.

After about five minutes, air bubbles started to surface the water.

"HEY! It's them! Get a rope!" Iyanna yelled, Luffy handing her a rope.

In only five seconds, Sanji broke through the water's surface, an unconscious Ejay in tow. Usopp and Nitral helped pull Ejay up onto the ship's deck, then helped Sanji up.

(Okay, I know this is getting kinda annoying, but - sigh - Shooting Star from Naruto goes here now!)

"Hey, Ejay-san! Wake up!" Sanji said breathlessly. "Wake up!"

_Inside Ejay's head (NOTHING! No…)…_

_In the snowy town of Korenari, a little girl about the age of 7 with navy blue hair, brown eyes with hazel rings around the pupils and two katanas walks around with her eyes to the ground in search of assistance, for she is alone. Her parents have died at the hands of the king Hyoki, a vicious ruler with a merciless army and now, she is left homeless, alone, and sad. But there is one Brightside; she was rid of her step-mother. Her step-mother was the most vile woman on the planet, most likely in the entire galaxy._

_Many a time that someone has tried to help her, she just refused, because she was angry. Angry that she needed to call upon others for help, something that she rarely, almost never, did._

_As she walks down a deserted alleyway, she sees movement in the bushes and reaches for her swords._

"_Who's there? Show yourself, now!" she yelled._

_Then, a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, dark-brown-almost-black eyes and brown skin the same age as her comes walking out of the bushes with two guns in her hands, pointed directly at the navy haired girl._

"_Who are you?" katana girl asked, her hands not leaving the hilts of her swords._

"_Who are **you**?" gun girl asked, her fingers never lifting off of the triggers of her guns._

"_I asked first." the first girl said._

_The second girl showed some signs of hesitance, but gave her name none-the-less. "Kira. Now tell me yours." she said._

"_My name is Ejay." navy hair said bluntly, standing up straight with her hands at her sides._

"_Hmph…" Kira grunted and holstered her guns._

"_Why are you out here all alone?" Ejay asked._

"_Why are you?" Kira asked, arms crossed._

"_I asked first!" Ejay yelled._

"_But I asked second!" Kira yelled back._

"_What does that have to do with anything?" Ejay asked._

"_Dunno…" Kira said, sweat-dropping._

_Ejay looked at her crazily. "So, again, why are you out here all alone?" she asked again._

_Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm not out here alone, I have friends." she said._

"_Really now? And who might they be?" Ejay raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms._

_Kira only smiled and started shouting random names. Then, 4 girls and 1 boy, same age as each other except for the boy who was one year older than the girls with black hair and violet eyes, walked out from different places._

"_Oh…" Ejay said shyly, looking at all the other kids around them._

"_Everyone, don't be so rude, introduce yourselves." Kira said to her friends._

"_My name's Kaori." a girl with purple-pinkish long hair spoke first. (If you haven't noticed, I haven't said what they're wearing cause I'm giving you the chance to make up for yourselves what they're wearing. I might do that sometimes in the story.)_

"_I'm Nitral." the boy said, arms crossed as he glared down at Ejay for no frickin' reason._

_Another girl with short brown hair and brown eyes spoke third. "Name's Tasha." she smiled._

_A fourth girl with long black hair that reached her waist, red eyes (forgot to mention that huh?), and light brown (not tan) skin grinned widely, "Call me Iyanna!" she said, getting weird looks from her friends and Ejay._

"_Nuit is what you shall call me from now on!" a girl with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes smiled crazily._

"_Uhm…nice to meet you all." Ejay sweat-dropped, her favorite past-time._

"_Hey! You wanna join our crew? We're gonna be the greatest pirates that ever sailed the seas and we still need a swordswoman!" Iyanna smiled big._

"_Uh, you guys are - " Ejay started, but was cut off._

"_Looking for a swordswoman? You betcha!" Iyanna grinned._

"_But we don't recruit just anyone. Show us how good your skill is." Kira said slyly._

_Ejay just smiled as she drew her swords. "Target please." she asked/stated/I don't know._

"_Hmm…target, eh? Nitral-chan, hold these apples for me, will ya?" Kira asked Nitral, handing him 5 apples to hold anyway._

"_What am I going to do with this?" Nitral asked hesitantly, balancing them in a stack in the palm of his hand._

"_You're not doing anything, freak, I am!" Ejay yelled._

"_Hey! No need for name calling yo - " Nitral's sentence was cut short as Ejay disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind him, sheathing her swords as the apples fell in slices to the ground._

_The 6 kids gawked at the apples, then at Ejay, who went, "What?"_

"_Welcome aboard!" Kira smiled brightly._

"_You mean…?" Ejay trailed off._

"_Yep! You're our new swordswoman Ejay-chan! We have another member of our Nakama!" Nuit grinned and danced around._

_Ejay stood there, a small smile coming across her face as the words 'chan' and 'Nakama' flashed in her mind._

_END OF THE DREAM / FLASHBACK THINGY!_

"Ejay-chan! Wake up damn you!" Kaori yelled in Ejay's ear, slapping her in the face HARD.

"Wuh…?" Ejay muttered. "Wha happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"She's alive!" Everyone yelled, tackling Ejay.

"ACK!" Ejay yelled as she and her Nakama went crashing to the deck. "Can't - breathe!" she wheezed.

The Straw Hats and the psychos (who are the Straw Hats too) all got up off of Ejay to give her some breathing air.

"Thanks. Hey, who saved my drowning ass?" Ejay blinked, just now remembering that she had almost drowned.

"SANJI-CHAN DID IT!" Everyone but Zolo and Robin yelled and pointed at Sanji.

"That's right! I've saved your life Ejay-san!" Sanji grinned, doing a squiggle dance with heart-eyes because Ejay had jumped up and hugged him really tight.

"Thank you SOOOOOO much Sanji-kun!" Ejay grinned.

"Hey! What about us? We're Nakama! We want hugs!" Tasha and Kira yelled.

"Aww! Nakama pile on Kira-chan and Tasha-chan!" Ejay smiled as everyone all pounced on the two psychos.

"Hey! Robin-chan! Zolo-chan! Get in on this pile!" Luffy's muffled voice came from the bottom of the pile.

Robin sighed. "Well, it may not be like me at all, but…" she trailed off, jumping on the pile off immature people.

"What weirdos…" Zolo mumbled. Just then, two hands sprouted from his legs, picking him up by the ankles and carried and dropped him on the pile of Nakama.

"YAY ROBIN-CHAN!" the seven psychos shouted from the pile.

………………………………...

Thus, ending a 7 page chapter of freakiness and possibly…freakiness! XD I can't believe I made robin jump into the pile! I'm so weird! Oda-sama! Don't kill me! - bows before the almighty Eiichiro Oda -

Well, I have some bad news…my mom is telling me that I can't use the computer from Monday thru Thursday and only on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday if I've finished my homework. And, Might I add, I HATE my math teacher already! He's freaking me out!

See you all later my amigops! - runs after Chocozilla -


	3. Kidnapped! Dun, dun DUN!

-1**Chapter 3! Okay, now THIS is the triple song night and when they get to Tech Island…!**

11:00 p.m., Merry Go, East Blue

Everyone was doing there own thing; Nuit and Tasha were REALLY busy, so it seemed, trying to catch Zolo who was running from them, Kaori and Nitral were bickering at each other for some random reason beyond belief, Iyanna and Luffy were whining about how hungry they were, Nami was in the chart room trying to understand the complexity of the Tech Island map, Sanji trying to figure out how Zolo could have TWO girls chasing after him, Kira was helping Nami try to understand the map, Chopper and Robin were playing poker (OO), and Usopp was trying to clear something up with Ejay.

"Okay, so are you sure we're heading in the right direction of Tech island Ejay-chan?" Usopp asked.

"Sure? I'm positive!" Ejay grinned. "I've lived there for 10 years, Nise-san! Tech Island should be just a few more miles away from here." ('Nise-san' means 'Liar-san'. The actual full word is 'nisemono' It seemed to fit Usopp perfectly! And, the first three letters of his name mean 'lie'!)

Usopp looked at her for a second. "Nise-san?" he asked.

"Ya! It means liar! Which you are one! The best I've ever known!" Ejay smiled.

Usopp grinned and did some kind of proud dude pose. "I AM the best liar in the world!" he boasted as he walked away ranting on about how good of a liar he was.

Ejay smiled and shook her head. "Crazy Nise…" she muttered. She looked down at the water from her spot leaning against the rail. "Sometimes, I wish I never even ate this Cursed fruit in the first place…I miss swimming…" she mumbled.

"Really now?" a voice said behind her.

She looked around and saw Sanji standing there, apparently taking a smoke-break from his uh…watch, yeah, watch.

"Yeah, I used to swim around at Tech Island a hell of a lot, did it everyday," Ejay smiled, staring back down at the water. "But now, I can't swim at all. It's depressing…" she said, letting her forehead hit the rail on purpose.

"Hey now, cheer up! We can't have sad Nakama on our ship, let alone sad girls, now can we?" Sanji smiled.

"You don't get it, Sanji-kun. I can't _swim_. That just goes to show you - " Ejay started, but sanji knew what she was about to say…so he thought.

"You're not worthless. Luffy-chan can't swim, Iyanna-chan can't swim, Tasha-chan told me she can't either, Choppa-san can't, Robin-chwan can't, and Kaori-chan can't! But they're still great fighters none-the-less!" he grinned.

"Yes, I know all that, but that's not what I was going to say, Sanji-kun." Ejay smiled weakly.

Sanji blushed slightly. "Oh…sorry, Ejay-san…" he scratched his head as he walked up beside her.

_Somewhere else on the Merry Go…_

"They make such a good couple!" Kaori smiled.

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "And besides, Sanji-chan feels for her, obviously."

"Right, so what are we doing again?" Kaori asked, sweat-dropping.

"Just to make sure that he makes her feel better, Baka." Kira whispered. "Since we're all like sisters to each other, and have helped her with this problem once already, we should see if someone else can do it, okay?" she looked at Kaori, who nodded.

_Back with Sanji and Ejay…_

"…And so that's why every time I have to go back to Tech Island, I get that weird look in my eyes." Ejay finished answering Sanji's question of 'Why did you have that faraway look in your eyes?'

"Oh…so, this king Hyoki is really evil, huh?" Sanji asked.

Ejay just kept staring down at the water. "Yeah…" she answered in a small voice.

There was a long silence between the two until Ejay finally spoke up.

"Sanji-kun, teach me to swim." she asked.

Sanji half-gawked at her for a second. "Teach you to…swim?" he almost yelled.

"Damn right! I've been hearing stories lately about how people with the Cursed Fruit Powers learned to swim! I want to too!" Ejay yelled.

"But - "

"BUT NOTHING!"

Sanji and everyone else who heard Ejay yell, which was probably in a ten-mile-radius, looked at her.

"I can't just turn into a fish, like this - !" Ejay yelled, putting her hands in some crazy sort of seal (from Naruto) and turning into a fish.

"Did she just - " Nami choked out.

"Yeah - " Zolo said.

"Ejay-chan, turn back before you suffocate!" Nuit yelled at the fish, which proceeded to turn back into Ejay.

"How did you - ?" Chopper started.

"All of us can do that, we're descendents from the center of Tech Island." Tasha smiled.

"Really now? Then give us a demonstration." Robin asked.

"Right then…" Kira smiled, all seven of the psychos forming the same seal and turning into lions, shortly turning back.

"Holy crap!" everyone yelled.

"There, happy?" Nitral asked bluntly.

"Oh my Gosh! Yu talked after like 5 hours! Why?" Ejay yelled and pointed at him.

"Dunno…" he sweat-dropped.

Sanji sighed really heavy, making everyone stare at him.

After about 1 more minute of silence, Sanji agreed that he would teach Ejay to swim.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Tasha, Kaori, Iyanna, and Nuit yelled.

"FINE! But, Moss-Head, you teach Nuit and Tasha, Usopp, you teach Kaori, and Luffy can teach you Iyanna-chan." Sanji sighed again.

"I'm not teaching two peop - " Zolo was cut off by Tasha and Nuit gluing themselves to him.

"HOW DOES LUFFY KNOW HOW TO SWIM?" the psychos yelled.

"I taught him while you guys were gone, and it wasn't easy, the little nuisance kept on drowning!" Sanji half-yelled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Ejay gawked.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kira did the same.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nuit followed. You might want to get some snacks, this could go on for five minutes at the least…or not.

"OH MY GOSH!" …Nitral.

"OH MY GOSH!" Tasha.

"OH MY GOSH!" Kaori…

"OH MY GOSH!" Iyanna.

"OH MY GOSH!" they all said finally together.

"Stop doing that!" Zolo yelled.

"But, to celebrate this wonderful event, you all should sing!" Sanji smiled.

"YEAH!" the seven psychos yelled as they ran onto the psycho ship, coming back with stereos, lights, a couple bundles of wires, a big screen TV, a few CDs, and… Buggy? Why? Oh well, everything's fun with a dog!

"Okay, someone help us set this crap-junk up!" Nuit yelled as Zolo, Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy walked over to help them carry it to their destination: the Upper Deck of the Merry go, which is now going to serve as the stage thingy.

"Alrighty then! Let's get out of out these clothes and into…something else!" Ejay grinned as the psychos all went to their rooms aboard their ship.

Ejay stopped Nitral from following them. "Oh no you don't, freak! I know what you're up to, and it isn't going to work!" she glared at him.

Nitral smirked. "Now what would _I, _a simple harmless 18 year old do?" he lied.

Ejay glared at him as she backed up into her room, slamming the door behind her, pointing at him the whole time.

Nitral smiled and walked away past Sanji, who stopped him.

"I swear, if you even try doing what you're thinking, you'll regret it. You may be her Nakama as well, but so am I." Sanji warned, his face dark.

Nitral only smirked again in that annoying way of his. "That's true enough, but I've known her longer, _pal_." he emphasized 'pal' in an annoying voice. "So I'd steer clear of this problem if I were you."

Sanji lighted a cigarette and took a long drag, blowing it all out in a small smoke cloud. "There's one flaw, I'm not you." he smirked this time, and walked away to get some chairs from the storage room.

Nitral glared after him. He really hated being told off. Why did he hate being told off? Cuz I, ME, said so! - walks away to find Narue so I can hurt him -

"Okay! We're ready!" Kira called from the psycho ship, everyone turning in the direction of the psychos. All the boys gawked at them whilst the girls started going all, "How cool are these threads?"

(Okay, it's one of those times where you decide what there wearing, okay? Sorry, I haven't been doing so great with the clothes lately, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. - stomach growls - )

When Sanji saw them, he went heart-eyed again. "Ah! Such lovely angels that have descended from the heavens to grace us with their presce--OWW! Why did you do that Tasha-chan?" Sanji frowned as he rubbed a big bump on his head where Tasha hit him.

"Because, you're freaking love speeches are starting to get REALLY annoying, scu--OW! CRAP, OW!" Tasha yelled, as SHE rubbed the big bump on her head where Ejay hit her. Nyaa haha!

"Don't finish that sentence if you like living!" Ejay growled.

"Can we stop arguing and get this show started?" Kaori said impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, come on." Ejay said as the six psychos walked onto the 'stage', Ejay putting in a red CD into a stereo and pressing play as the six psychos rushed to different positions on the stage.

_Song: Everytime We Touch, Cascada_

_(First singer, Kira)_

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams _

_(Second singer, Nuit)_

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

_(All)_

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling _

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

_(Third singer, Ejay)_

_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_(Fourth singer, Tasha)_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

_(All)_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

_(All)_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

All of the Straw Hats cheered incredibly loud, it must have been heard in Hell. Sanji fawned over them and Zolo just shook his head, not believing how crazy Sanji was around women.

"Arigoto, arigoto! Now, on to the next song!" the psychos grinned. Kira took out the CD and put another in the stereo, pressing play.

_Song: Bon Voyage, One Piece 4th opening!_

_(All)_

_BON VOYAGE! Mabushii hikari o mezachite_

_Bokura na kirameki wa shizumanai taiyou_

_Yukou hito kakera no yuuki hirogete_

_Mirai e no shippo chotto mieta yo_

_(Second singer, Kira)_

_Saisho wa minna barabara ni egaite ita chiheisen_

_Ima nara hitotsu no bouenkyou de nozokeru_

_(Third singer, Kaori, Tasha)_

_Kimi no kokoro madowasu unmei no shoppai konpasu _

_Saka te ni kajitoru yo _

_(All)_

_BON VOYAGE! Shigarami mo kako mo sutete_

_Bokura nara sore demo waraeteru hazu_

_Yume o kanaeru tame no namida naraba _

_Oshikukenai Precious in my life, Oh…_

_(Fourth singer, Iyanna, Ejay)_

_Yuganda miraa ja ahita wa utsusenai to omotteru ne?_

_Demo Sunshine yureru namima ni datte hansha suru _

_(Fifth singer, Nuit)_

_Kimi ga tobikonda natsu no ookina mizu shibuki _

_Sora ni niji o keketa _

_(All)_

_Aoi konna nazo darake no uchuu _

_Toki ni wa kanashimi ni mo butsu karu darou_

_Hinyari deguchi no mienai pinchi_

…_tte yuuka chansu_

_Kotae wa itsumo Shining in your heart, Oh…_

_BON VOYAGE! Hageshii nami o nori koete _

_Bokura no yakusaku wa nijimanai tegami_

_Yukou hito kakera no yuuki de iin janai?_

_Ima kono shunkan Precious in my life_

_Mirai e no shippo chotto mieta yo_

Much more cheering that time, most likely cause of the fact it was a complex song, what with it being in Japanese.

The six psychos took a deep bow, grinning a mile-a-minute. (I got that 'mile-a-minute thing from the book: The Watsons go to Birmingham, it's a really awesome book! Byron gets his lips frozen to the car mirror. Read it! READ IT!)

"Okay, now this last one is one of the best ones we have, so I hope you enjoy it!" Nuit grinned again, looking around for the CD. "Hey! Where is it?" she yelled.

"I'll go look for it on the ship." Ejay said, jumping from the stage to the entrance to her room, walking in and digging around in her infinite book bag of DOOM.

In a matter of seconds, Ejay walked out of her room, jumping back from the entrance and back onto stage.

"Alright, NOW we can finish this!" Ejay smiled, taking out the 'Bon Voyage' CD and putting in the 'I'm here with you!' CD. "But, not all of us will be singing it…" Ejay trailed off. (Okay, here's the deal, I'm going to let you pick who sings. Like in your mind, say you're Nuit, you want so-and-so to sing, that's who sings! Say you're Kira, you want SO-AND-SO to sing, etc. And, if you'd like, make it a dedication to ya favorite One Piece character! Not a poll, just a random idea of mine. Uh…ENJOY!)

_Song: didn't I already say that! Read it! (points up)_

_(Only singer, YOUR CHOICE!)_

_Ooki na koe de waratte ii ki na mon ne_

_Kasa mo nai no di do shaburi me mo aterarenai_

_Akai shigunaru tenmetsu tachidomatte_

_Kimi wa mayotte ippo mo fumidasenaide_

_Itsuka moratta heta na hana ota yori_

_Iryouku wa nai kedo _

_Chotto yuru n da neji o maku yo_

_Watashi ga iru yo Ah, itoshii hito nee_

_Zutto daiteite ageru_

_Nami ga saratta chisana suna no oshiro _

_Nagereru kumo o miagete nakizouna egao_

_Moshi mo sekai juu ni dekishika nai nara_

_Senaka o makasete_

_Shinjiru kimochi o wasurenaide_

_Watashi ga iru yo Ah, itoshii hito nee_

_Zutto daiteite ageru_

_Watashi ga iru yo Ah, yusashi uta nee_

_Todoke futari no tame ni_

_Sou da ashita haretara yukou misete ageru_

_Sora mo umi mo zenbu Ah, kira kira kirei ne_

_Kimi o aishiteiru kara_

_Itsumo soba ni itsumo Ah, itoshii hito nee_

_Zutto, mm, zutto zutto_

_Watashi ga iru yo!_

_Watashi ga iru yo!_

_Watashi ga iru yo!_

There was a short pause before there was a cheer ERUPTION. ERUPTION! Whatever one of the psychos that you picked (XD) jumped off the stage and the other Straw Hats all crowded around…said-character (XD gotta stop doin that).

"You guys were great! You have to teach me those moves!" Nami pleaded once the crowd loosened up a bit.

"Uh…SURE! WE'D BE OVERJOYED TO TEACH YOU!" the psychos grinned. Just then, something white and cold came fluttering down onto Chopper's nose.

"Wha - snow? But it hasn't snowed since we left Drum Island!" Chopper yelled.

"How odd, there isn't an island anywhere where I can see it…" Nami said, looking through Usopp's goggles that she took of his head.

"Maybe that's because of all this fog…?" Nitral spoke up, a thousand visible hints of sarcasm in his voice. He had remained quiet throughout the entire show, until just now.

Ejay threw a death glance in his direction. "Don't be sarcastic, Baka," she scowled, only making him smirk annoyingly again and Ejay's ears laying back. "It is because of the fog, Nami-chan. That means that we're getting closer to Tech Island, so we should keep the ship at a steady pace." she said, already walking to the helm.

"Alright, we'll need someone in the crow's nest to keep an eye out for land," Nami said, handing Usopp his goggles. "Zolo-san, you Nuit-chan, Tasha-chan and Nise-san better head up there, this fog is abnormally thick."

"Don't you think we ought to change into something warmer Nami-chan? It's gonna be colder on the island." Ejay suggested.

"Hmm…good idea, EVERYONE GO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING WARM!" Nami yelled suddenly. All the original S.H. changed into what they had on at Drum Island…yeah. I CAN'T THINK! NEED FOOD! - runs upstairs -

The psychos all went into their rooms, changed and came out REALLY fast, almost like in five seconds. Ejay was wearing a long, dark blue coat with white fuzzy stuff around the cuffs, the neck, middle, and bottom, (Like Nami's when the S.H.C. was leaving from Drum Island) black boots like Zolo's, with her light blue sash and swords around her waist.

( - comes back - I - hey! Who wrote what I had on? Sister: ME! Me: Okay, well, since I can't think since my alien sister ate all of our food till Saturday, pick what you want to wear Kira-chan, Tasha-chan, Nuit-chan, Kaori-chan, Iyanna-chan (she's mine, but I'm NOT typing it, dang it!), and Nitral-baka. (Same with Iyanna-chan, I own his stupid self, but I'm NOT NOT NOT typing it! Please forgive me my real friends, you knows who you are, the ones who asked to be here! ANYway. I'm goin shopping for food, cyal8tr! )

"Okay, now that we're all changed, we can all get these ships to the port," Nami smiled. "Okay, Zolo-san, you Nuit-chan, Tasha-chan, and Nise-san go up in the crow's nest and keep an eye out for land, we'll need you guys to keep your eyes open."

Zolo seemed reluctant to go up there with two crazy girls who liked him, but with the help of Usopp, Nuit and Tasha successfully got him up there.

"Nitral-baka, you, Ejay-chan, and Sanji-chan: to the helm!" Nami yelled again as Ejay, Nitral, and Sanji ran into the galley where the helm was.

"And everyone else…help out where you can! I'm going over this blasted map." Nami said finally as everyone else scrambled around to do something, the remaining psychos and a few other Straw Hats running onto the psycho ship to do the same thing as on the Merry Go.

_In the galley…_

"Okay, so all we need to do is move the ships 20 degrees to the left and keep it at a steady pace." Ejay said, she and Sanji trying to pull the helm to the left.

"Damn - these currents are - TOUGH!" Sanji groaned.

"Keep - pulling, we'll get - through it!" Ejay huffed as she kept on trying to yank on the stupid helm, her ears drooping when she thought they could never move the blasted thing. "Crap-helm! It won't budge! Damn it all!"

"Let me help, Ejay-chan." Nitral's voice said from directly behind Ejay as two arms came beside hers, taking the helm and sharply turning it left. How the hell did he do that!

Sanji glared daggers at him, fire in his eyes. What a freak! He knew this would happen; it was just a matter of time. He dragged his eyes down to Ejay, who was blushing madly but had a scowl on her face none-the-less.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Ejay suddenly yelled, kicking Nitral back into the galley wall. There was an abnormal dust cloud again when Nitral hit the wall (PS, I love those dust clouds, and, OMG! I rhymed!). Ejay had her ears laid back as she reached for her gold dragon sword and removed it from it's sheathe, getting steadily closer to Nitral.

When the dust cloud had cleared, revealing a very dusty Nitral, he looked up only to find Ejay's sword at his throat. He looked at it; this sword was too close for comfort.

"Listen you…" Ejay's voice came from above him. He looked up, a shadow across her eyes and her hair hiding her face.

"If you ever so much as do that again, or come anywhere close to me, your head will be a trophy on my bedroom wall." she said in a low voice.

Sanji looked at Ejay, who had not yet removed her sword from his neck, which was now pressing very hard on his neck.

"Ejay-san, just calm down." Sanji said quietly as he walked slowly toward her.

Ejay's eyes grew huge and there was a glint of red in them. "How can I? He's being a jackass! He deserves to die!" she yelled, raising her sword high above Nitral's head.

Sanji ran forward and grabbed Ejay and her raised sword arm, restricting her from any movement.

Ejay strained against him, fighting to get free so she could slice the ever loving SHIT out of Nitral and feed him to rabid weasels. "Let…go…of…ME!" she yelled, struggling again as Sanji only tightened his grip.

Nitral got up and brushed himself off, smirking down at Ejay. (CRAP! I forgot to mention how tall he was! And, my cousin Chloe made me change Nitral's age. She is only six, but man can she be evil! - sigh - So he is now 19, same age as sanji and Zolo. Chloe is scary…AH! - runs away -)

"Heh. Look at you, can't even escape from a weakling like him. Pitiful…" he smirked, making not only Ejay more angry but Sanji release his grasp on her, enabling Ejay to take a swing at Nitral's head.

Ejay stopped. Nitral…he wasn't in front of her! What the hell! She spun around, only to find Sanji lying on the floor, knocked out.

"Na - nani?" she stuttered. Ejay dropped her sword and kneeled beside Sanji, lifting up his head. "Sanji-kun? Sanji-kun, wake up!" she half-yelled. He groaned, his head rolling over. Ejay gasped; blood trickled down the side of his head. Her eyes grew wide, gently laying Sanji's head back down.

"I really don't get it…" someone said in front of her. Ejay looked up; Nitral, a frown on his face this time.

"Don't get what?" she asked.

"How you could possibly like that weakling instead of me." he answered simply.

Ejay stared at Nitral, her eyes drilling into him instead of his.

"So, you have two choices," Nitral continued. "Either you stay here with him, or you can come with me and rule Tech island."

It didn't take long for Ejay's reply. "Hell no. I'm staying here with Sanji-kun and my Nakama. You can rule Tech Island on your own." she said coldly.

Nitral just sarcastically frowned. "I'm not legally allowed to rule the island without another beside me, and I won't take no for an answer." he growled, taking something from his pocket.

Ejay stared at it as Nitral walked towards her, making her back up against the wall that she had previously kicked Nitral into.

"Sweet dreams, Ejay-chan…" Nitral smirked, putting a rag with sleeping poison on it on Ejay's mouth, making her fall to the floor.

Nitral took out some rope and tied Sanji and Ejay back to back, doing the same to all the other Straw Hats, and psychos. Yeah, Zolo too, He can't be left out, can he? Right.

He walked out on the deck of the Merry Go, staring ahead through the fog as the shore of Tech Island came into view, snow falling steadily.

"A great ruler has to have prisoners, right?" he said to himself, smiling an _eeevil _smile.

………………………………...

Me: OH NO! What is Nitral going to do!

Nitral: I don't know, the 4th chapter isn't up yet.

Me:glare: DIE! - attacks -

All: ROCK AND ROLL! (R&R)


	4. Sanji and Ejay to the Rescue! WHOO!

-1**Chapter 4: Ejay and Sanji to the rescue!**

"What the hell is with you man!" Usopp yelled at Nitral from his cage. The Straw Hats and 5 psychos were tied back to back in one big circle, in a cage, dangling above a pool of sharks.

"Yeah, and the whole shark thing,' Nuit said, frowning at the frail attempt of terrifi…ation. "I'd of thought of something better than this. SO stupid."

"SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE HIM ANY IDEAS!" Kira yelled.

"All of you be quiet!" Nitral yelled from in front of them, sitting down and pulling out a laptop. "Screw the sharks," he said, pushing some button from where he was sitting, a door coming over the pool of sharks. "I need to concentrate and figure out the proper racing differentials for the upcoming race…"

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Race? I thought you were going to kill us on the spot." she said.

Nitral looked up. "No, no, I'm going to - Never mind, I'd sound too much like my idiotic brother, Hyoki."

"Since when was there a brother?" Robin and Luffy asked.

Nitral rolled his eyes, pointing behind them and searching on the laptop for what he was looking for.

The Straw Hats looked behind them as good as they could and saw a hunched figure sitting in a corner of a jail cell.

Tasha's eyes widened. "You - You can't be Hyoki! Hyoki was a vicious ruler who couldn't be stopped even by My Dark Arts!" she yelled.

"But I am Hyoki…" the figure, 'Hyoki', said in a whisper from the cage, standing up and shuffling to the edge of the cage.

"Whoa…" Luffy murmured, gawking at Hyoki.

He was like a mustang who had lost it's will power to be free or fight. His soft plum-purple eyes had a sunken and haunted look to them, dark rings circling his eyes; there were dark red marks around his wrists and ankles, implying that he had been chained up for a long time; his jet black hair was matted and dirty; his clothes were ripped and threadbare; he basically looked like he just got back from a long, hard battle.

"That is not even a real human," Hyoki choked out, nodding his head slightly towards Nitral. "He took over my true brother's body; he's just an evil demon spirit, hell-bent on destroying this island and all of it's inhabitants."

"Silence!" Nitral bellowed, throwing a dagger at Hyoki, it narrowly missing his head. "I'll have no more of this chit-chat, I'm going to the storm chamber to research in peace." he growled, getting his laptop and walking through a massive black door.

"Freak…" Zolo muttered. "I don't know how I let my guard down; I shouldn't even be tied up!"

"Ugh…What now? We're trapped in this stupid floating castle with no-one having any clue we're up here…" Luffy said hopelessly. "AND IT'S COLD!"

_On the Merry Go…_

"Ugh…What happened?" Ejay groaned, sitting up. Looking around, she spotted Sanji, lying on the floor. Her eyes widened; now she remembered.

"SANJI-KUN!" she yelled getting up and running over to him. "Sanji-kun, wake up, WAKE UP!" she yelled.

Sanji groaned, his eyes flickering open. "E…Ejay-san?" he stammered.

"Sanji-kun! You're alive!" Ejay smiled, but then frowned and looked around the galley. "Where's everyone else?"

Sanji sat up, his head lolling to one side but straightening up. "Nitral…He knocked me out…that bastard!" he growled, trying to stand.

"Sanji-kun! You shouldn't be trying to get up - let me fix your wounds right quick." Ejay said, helping him over to a chair and wrapping a bandage around his torso - she had to take off his shirt for that, making her blush cause she hadn't seen his torso for real - Nitral had apparently struck him there with a dagger, not a gash, but a 2 inch long slash in his side and tending to his head where Nitral had punched him really hard. (AH! I'll kill you! - shoots at Nitral with a laser gun -)

"So…When will we be setting off for the others Ejay-san?" Sanji asked once she was done.

"I don't know," Ejay said sadly. "I'm not really sure where he's taken the others, but I'd bet all my college funds that he took them to the Uwazei Joukaku…"

"A castle that floats?" Sanji wondered.

"Yeah, there are certain rocks found where I live called flight rocks - kind of obvious what they do, given the name," Ejay said, moving her hands and fingers around in the air as if she was going over a map of something in the air - oddly enough, it was making a light map of a castle.

Sanji was getting a little weirded out by the hand movements. "What are you doing?"

"Going over the areas of the Castle…" Ejay trailed off, her hands stopping in the middle of the light map. "This is where he would have taken them! The central chamber!" she smiled, the light map fading.

"Let's go!" Sanji said, standing up, but stumbling back into his chair.

"Sanji-kun, your wounds have only just healed, I can't let you walk unless I see some improvement in the next 15 seconds." Ejay frowned.

Sanji looked up at Ejay with a slight smirk. "I'll be fine, Ejay-san…"

"But-" Ejay protested.

"I'll be fine." he repeated, standing up all the way.

Ejay looked at him; she had watched him all these years, studied his ambition. But she never thought he would be this tough. "Alright…" she caved in.

"Okay then!" Sanji grinned. "One question…how are we getting to a floating castle?"

"There's only one way - skycrafts." Ejay grinned.

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "Skycrafts…I've heard of those!" he smiled.

"So you know how to ride?" Ejay said, surprised he'd heard of them.

"Uh…"

"I'll take that as a no…I'll teach you, but first, we've got to get to the town." Ejay smiled weakly.

_Back with the other pirates…_

"Are you sure that's the right key?" Luffy and Iyanna asked slowly as Hyoki tried to unlock the cage to let the pirates go. Thanks to Tasha's Dark Arts, she had taken control of a passing cat in the chamber and gotten it to get the keys to unlock Hyoki so he could unlock the pirates/psychos.

"I'm positive." he smiled slightly. The lock crumbled to the ground in a dust pile and the pirates jumped down from the cage.

"Alright! We're free!" the psychos cheered.

"Right, but how do we escape?" Chopper and asked.

"Through the Library. It's the only way out - unless you want to jump out of one of these windows and take a long drop to your doom…" Kaori and Tasha said.

"Library it is!" Luffy said.

"Wait! Shouldn't we look for traps before we set off? Nitral is best known for his traps anyway…" Hyoki said in his whisper voice.

"True," Kira said, looking around carefully. "There could be traps anywhere, at anytime…" she said, taking a step forward; an explosion of blue smoke erupted from under her, making everyone yell.

" - cough - See what I mean?" Hyoki coughed from somewhere in the smoke cloud.

An evil laugh echoed throughout the chamber when the cloud cleared.

"Did you really think you could even try to escape?" Nitral's voice boomed from everywhere. "You didn't think you could escape the next grand ruler of Tech Island did you?"

"You are too modest!" everyone yelled.

"Whup! Whup! Wahoo!" two voices yell from outside of the castle and two thing blurred past one of the windows of the chamber.

"What the?" Nitral pondered. Now he was out from…wherever he was hiding and was standing in front of the psychos.

"It can't be - "Nami started.

"But it is!" Usopp, Luffy, and the psychos grinned.

All at once, there was another battle cry and the two blurs crashed through another window and into the central chamber.

Everyone looked up and saw Ejay and Sanji hovering at least 100 feet above their heads. (The ceiling for this castle is like…300 feet.)

"EJAY-CHAN! SANJI-CHAN! YOU'RE HERE!" Nuit yelled from the floor of the chamber.

"That's right! In the flesh! Rarin to - Hyoki?" Ejay said, her eyes wide with fear and sorrow when she saw Hyoki. She steered her sky craft, the _Stormhornet, _down in a nosedive to the floor, Sanji following.

When Ejay reined the _Stormhornet _in, and when Sanji pulled in his _Skyfox _alongside hers, Ejay jumped off as Sanji tethered the two crafts to hooks on the floor and Ejay ran over to Hyoki.

They stared at each other.

"Hyoki…what happened to you?" Ejay said.

"Nitral happened, Ejay-chan…" he said, some of his voice returning and his posture allowing him to stand straight. He smiled slightly as he looked at her. "My, how you've grown - you and your friends."

Ejay's eyes filled with tears. "You…you look…as if you're in a great deal of pain…" she choked out.

Hyoki only smiled wider. "I am…but I'm glad to see you…all of you." he said, turning to the other psychos. "I've missed you all so very much…"

Suddenly, as if their feelings for their former leader changed in an instant, Tasha, Nuit, Iyanna, Kira, Kaori, and Ejay all rushed forward, trapping Hyoki in a crushing hug.

Sanji and the other original Straw Hats stood by and watched this.

"This is…odd." Zolo said.

………………………………**...horses………………………………...**

**Ejay: I wonder how I taught Sanji how to ride a sky craft in such a short amount of time…**

**Tasha: We'll never know…I guess.**

**Kira: True, I mean, it did seem a bit impossible at first, but anything can happen, right?**

**Kaori and Iyanna: Right.**

**Luffy: Hey wait! I'm lost here - I thought you all HATED Hyoki! But know you're HUGGING him? I'm confused…**

**Nami: Yeah, what's the deal?**

**Psychos: Uhm…**

**Usopp: And Kaori! You haven't said who you liked yet!**

**Kaori: Well…uh…heh, funny thing about that….**

**Other psychos: She's in love with you, Usopp.**

**Straw Hats: WHAT!**

**All: ROCK AND ROLL!**


End file.
